Affidavit of One and the Same Person
REPUBLIC OFF THE PHILIPPINES QUEZON CITY METRO MANILA ) )S.S. ) x----------------------------------------------x AFFIDAVIT ATTESTING IDENTITY OF ONE AND THE SAME PERSON I, CLARINDA ALDAYA y AVANCEÑA, of legal age, married, Filipino with residence and postal address at NO. 51 Intan Street, Barangay 153, Bagong Barrio, Caloocan City, 1400 Metro Manila, after first being sworn to in accordance with law hereby state and depose: THAT, the late RODELIO S. AVENCEÑA who passed away 08 June 2017 of natural cause, is my legitimate sibling having been born of our parents; lawful spouses ROGELIO M. AVANCEÑA and CAROLINA S. AVANCEÑA; THAT, much as AVANCEÑA our true and correct surname that I hereto state with certainty that my aforenamed sibling consistently and all his life have used the same being his only surname evidenced by all his existing records which are equally consistent to have lawfully pertained to my said brother in such representation as hereto pertained as his true and correct surname being AVENCEÑA; THAT, owing to some honest and unintended mistake way beyond control let alone his own doing or anyone within the immediate family, aforecited true and correct surname appeared on the face of my brother’s Certificate of Live Birth erroneously as AVACENIA rather AVACEÑA; THAT, owing to some employment related death benefits accruing my brother’s beneficiaries pertinent his demise that we in the immediate family have been required by the concerned agencies to provide legal verification that will reconcile and ascertain the above-cited erroneous entry relative his surname as per records of both the Office of the City Civil Registrar of Caloocan and the Office of the Registrar General of the Philippine Statistics Authority HENCE, the foregoing; WHEREFORE, for and in consideration of the above premises that I hereby attest that to the best of my knowledge, recollection and understanding that the true and correct surname of my brother is AVANCEÑA and not otherwise AVANCENIA as erroneously appearing in his duly issued Certificate of Birth; FURTHER, I am attesting that my said brother has used the former being his true and correct surname relative all his official records since childhood to the time of his death evidence by all his official records particularly of his legal and valid proofs of identity duly issued in his favor in accordance with law that I hereby state categorically and under oath under the risk of being imputed of the crime perjury and such other related infractions of the relative provisions of the law that: THE NAMES RODELIO S. AVANCANIA AND RODELIO S. AVANCEÑA PERTAIN TO THE IDENTITY OF ONE AND THE SAME PERSON BEING MY LATE BROTHER AS I HAVE PERTAINED ABOVE. IN WITNESS WHEREOF, I have hereunto set my hands this 03 July 2017 hereat Quezon City, Metro Manila, Philippines. ____________________________________ CLARINDA A. ALDAYA Affiant REPUBLIC OFF THE PHILIPPINES QUEZON CITY METRO MANILA ) )S.S. ) x----------------------------------------------x HEREAT Quezon City, Metro Manila, Philippines came the party named in the above document and made the oath as to the truth of thereto stipulated declarations and exhibited valid proofs of identification. This document as above denominated consisting of two (2) pages including this page whereon the foregoing acknowledgment is written has been duly signed by the same. I further certify that aforenamed Affiant fully read and understand the content of her Affidavit and have freely affixed her signature thereto in her own volition. IN WITNESS WHEREOF, I have hereto set my hand and affixed my official seal this 03 July 2017 hereat Quezon City, Metro Manila. ____________________________________ NOTARY PUBLIC DOC NO. __________ PAGE NO. _________ BOOK NO. _________ SERIES OF 2017 Ferdinand A. Oreas (talk) 08:58, Mayo 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Legal Writing Category:1228 Consultancy